Home
by vous etes belle
Summary: Edward meets Bella, a 19 year old running from home. When she moves in with Charlie, he asks Bella to be his kids babysitter. What happens when he starts falling for Bella? Will she love him back or will he end up heart broken?AH R/Em J/A B/Ed
1. Prolouge

**Summary: Edward, a 35 year old, meets Bella, a 19 year old running from home. When she moves in with Charlie, he asks Bella to be his kids babysitter. What happens when he starts falling for Bella? Will she love him back or will he end up heart broken? AH E/R, B/ED, A/J OOC**

**This chapter explains who and where our beautiful characters are from. Let's begin, shall we? Oh, almost forgot, I don't own Twilight. But, I love me some Irish Eddie.**

**BellaPOV**

My feet hurt from running and my lungs are on fire. I got into my blue Porsche 911 Turbo and stepped on the gas. This isn't my first time leaving my home. I'm actually from France and I hated my adoptive parents, who were never there, so I left. Now, I am leaving my home in Arizona to live with my mom's ex-husband, Charlie. My birth mom and dad got it on in France and left me there when I was born. So, when I ran away from France, I found Renee. Now, I am running from her. Will I run from Charlie? Probably. Though all I knew was he lived in Washington, in a small ass town called Forks, I had never met him. When I got close to the tip of Northern Cali, I stopped for some rest and more gas. When I woke up, I continued to drive and by one in the afternoon, I was in Hell, I mean, Forks. Everyone looked old, except for the few random teens. When I got to his address, I got out of the car and knocked on the door. He opened it with a big smile.

"Bella, how are you?" he asked. I smiled and said I was fine. He led me up to my room and I heard screaming. I ran into the room and a small girl with blonde hair and brown eyes ran into me. Charlie walked in and grabbed the small one that ran into me.

"Alana, what's wrong?" He asked and Alana pointed at another small girl. The other little girl had dark brown hair, with red tints in it, and dark brown eyes. Her hair looked like a penny. I thought it was adorable.

"Breanna? What did you do?"

"I didn't do nuffin, I swear." Her voice was a light and high-pitched.

"Do I need to call your dad?" Charlie asked and the little girl shook her put down Alana and told them to behave.

"So, who's are they?"

"A nice young man who works at the hospital. His name, I think is, Edward. Yeah, Edward." _Edward? He _sounds_ old. _I thought to myself. I went to my car and grabbed everything. Lugging it inside was the worst and I believe I have done my exercise for the year. After everything was settled in, a car pulled into the driveway. My dad wasn't home, so he left the little ones with me. Who are, once again, adorable. I ran downstairs and opened the door. A tall man with copper hair and grass-green eyes, he was at least 6'2 and was pretty lanky for someone who's pretty built. He smiled politely and I let him in.

"You must be Isabella. Charlie let me know my little ones were in your care." he said, his Irish accent thick in his voice. I nodded dumbly and ran to get the kids. Breanna may have worn out Alana but, that little girl was a ball of energy.

"I am Edward and you've met Alana and Breanna." I nodded again, still at a lost with words. Breanna ran up to me and hugged me.

"Bye, Bewwa. I wuv you." I smiled. I have never heard anyone say that to me. She ran back to Edward and whispered something in his ear. His eyes grew wide and said, "I'll consider it." He smiled and said goodbye, then took Bree and Alana out to the car. Alana waved tiredly as they drove away. I wondered what the hell he was considering. I shrugged and saved my wondering for tomorrow.

When I awoke in the morning, Breanna and Alana were sitting on my bed, giggling.

"You talk in your sweep," Breanna said. My eyes widened and I wondered what they heard. Had anyone else heard anything. When they knew I was awake, they tackle-hugged me. I hugged them back and took them downstairs. Charlie was talking to an unknown figure until I heard the figure respond, "Yep, she's something, alright." The Irish accent. Edward. Charlie finally noticed my presence and smiled.

"Bells, good morning. Edward came over to ask you a question," he said and then took the little ones to the pool outside.

"Good morning, Isabella," Edward said as I started to make breakfast.

"It's Bella, and good morning. So, what's the question you gotta ask me?"

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if you would like to be Breanna and Alana's live-in babysitter?" I stared at him wide-eyed. He just met me and he wants me to be his kid's babysitter? I mean, I'm a good kid. Except for, the running away part. But, still! He doesn't know if I do drugs, or maybe I'm a child molester. I'm not but, how does he know I'm not? My mind and my mouth were obviously not on speaking terms because I heard myself say, "Of course. I love Alana and Breanna." I mentally facepalmed. I was going to stay in a gorgeous man's house to babysit his _kids_. Yeah, I'm in trouble.

**I'm sorry it's so short but, it's just the prolouge. (: And for anyone who reads this wondering when everyone else comes in, Alice and Rosalie come in Chap. 2 and Jasper and Emmett come in Chap. 5. Review, Subscribe, and chiz like that. (:**


	2. Chapter One: The Move In

So, here's chapter two of Home. Thanks to the people who reviewed my story. (: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Alana and Breanna. :P

**EdPOV**

Alana and Breanna sat on the floor of the living room as I tidied the house for Bella. Charlie had told me her name and her age but, he said that I had to learn everything else from Bella, which I couldn't wait to do. When I had first met Bella, she looked absolutely stunning. My jaw almost dropped and then when Breanna asked if Bella could be her new mom, I almost cried. Their mother, Tanya, left when they were almost one.

I have hated her since then. Especially since, Alana, was born deaf. Breanna learned a little signing but, it's mostly just the 'I love you' sign. It's absolutely heart-wrenching watching Alana give the 'I love you' sign to Bella, watching Bella interact with her and Breanna. And don't get me started on Breanna. That girl is the biggest ball of energy I have ever met.

And I don't have the slightest idea how Bella keeps up with her. A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts and I ran to the door. Bella stood there looking absolutely gorgeous. Damn it, I can't think like that, she's 19. Nineteen! As soon as Bella stepped in Alana and Breanna ran to her.

"Hi, Bewwa," Breanna said as Bella lifted her and positioned Bre on her hip. Alana waved and Bella signed something and Alana giggled and signed something back. I raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"I taught them some sign language I knew," she said and kissed Bre and Alana's cheek.

"How do you know sign language," I asked.

"My old college was down the street from a school for the deaf and hard of hearing. I made some friends and they taught me sign language," she said and grabbed one of her bags. Alana grabbed a bag with wheels and I escorted all of them to the guest room closest to Alana and Breanna's bedroom, which was way too pink for any person to handle. Bella threw her bags on to the bed and jumped on it. Breanna and Alana jumped on the bed with her and Breanna began babbling about what they would do and Bella included teaching them more signing. My little four-year old girls.

They were pretty much in love with Bella and you could obviously tell she loved them right back. After Bella put everything away, with the help of my girls and I, she offered to make dinner.

"It isn't necessary," I said.

"But, I want to. I am an amazing cook and I thought since I get to hang out with awesome kids everyday and get paid for it, I thought I'd repay you by making a nice home cooked meal," she said and began going through the fridge. I rolled my eyes and told the girls to wash up. When I walked back into the kitchen and saw Bella dancing and singing to a song I wasn't familiar with.

"The sun will set for you. The shadow of the day will embrace the world in gray and the sun will set for you," she sang and swayed as she stirred something in a pot. I smiled and listened to her sing until the song was over and she done cooking. Breanna and Alana joined me in the dining room and Bella had made beef stroganoff, mashed potatoes, and steamed carrots. Everything tasted amazing and we all thanked her.

"You are absolutely welcome," she said and looked at the clock. "Well, I believe it's time for two little princesses to go to sleep," she said and sighed. She picked them up and carried them off. At about 10, Bella and I watched some TV. before she dozed off on the couch. I carried her to her bed and she mumbled, "Thank you, Edward."

AlanaPOV

I may not have heard Bella sing but, I just know her voice was pretty. She also taught me to sign some words I didn't know and she calls me little one. I love her so much and I wish I could tell her that with my voice. I also love my daddy and my sissy. They always help me with stuff and I taught daddy Bella's name sign.

I almost saw a tear! Breanna told me that she wants Bella to be our new mommy. I would love that. Bella would be my new mommy and be in love with my daddy. I would be so happy. I'm ready for a mama. Bella and Daddy are talking, I better go to bed now.

Aunt Ali said that Daddy is scared of us getting a new mommy. He's scared that she might leave like our old mommy did. Aunt Rosie says that Daddy isn't scared, he's mad. He's mad at our old mommy for leaving us, for leaving me. I don't want Daddy to be scared or mad. I sometimes see him smile when he's with Uncle Em or Uncle Jazz, but it's not a happy smile.

**BellaPOV**

I am not a morning person but, when you have the most adorable creatures jumping on your bed, you'd start to love mornings. Especially when their fuckhot daddy was down the hall. I crawled out of the comfy bed and walked sluggishly to the kitchen. Edward was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. As soon as I saw coffee, I sprinted to the kitchen.

I love coffee or anything with caffeine. He had flavored coffee, cappuccino mix, and an espresso maker. I sighed at the sight of so much caffeine and grabbed the chocolate flavored coffee. Now, that I have my coffee, I can begin my day. I grabbed my iPod and began cleaning my room, the girls' room, the kitchen and their playroom. I made breakfast, which was, my not-so-famous chocolate-chip pancakes and bacon, then I went to call Charlie. When I grabbed my phone it said I had two missed calls. One from my dad and one from my mother. Oh, no.

**I absolutely and totally messed up the chapters. So, this is actually chapter two and the next one is chapter three. I apologize for the inconvinience.**


	3. Chapter Two: Missed Calls & Almost Sex

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, but I do own Breanna, Alana, and a surprise character showing up next chapter. :D

**BPOV**

My mother had called me. It felt like my jaw was going to fall off. My mom had called me. I pressed talk and held the phone up to my ear. It rang twice before my mother answered.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are in so much trouble," she yelled.

"Mom, I'm nineteen years old. I can leave without your permission if I want. Besides, I already have my house," I said.

"Really? Because I heard you were living with a man TWICE YOUR AGE," she hollered.

"Mom, calm the fuck down or I'm going to hang up," I said calmly, "Yes, he is twice my age and yes, I am living with him but, it's a job. Nothing else. I am a live-in nanny. That is all."

"You're father said you were living with a man you had just met," my mother accused.

"I did just meet him and he offered me a job and I took it," I snapped and hung up.

Breanna and Alana had gone to their grandmother's house and Edward had gone to work the graveyard shift. I was all alone in an apartment that wasn't mine. I decided I would clean the house and watch a movie. After cleaning the kitchen, the bathroom, my bedroom, and the girls' room, it was around 10 o'clock at night. I headed to the living room to watch a movie. I look through the extensive collection of movies Edward had and decided on Vampires Suck. I needed a comedy.

About an hour into the movie, I heard the front door open. Edward stepped in and looked shocked to see me. He gave me a slight nod and power-walked to his room. I shook my head and watched the rest of my movie.

My movie had ended so I decided to go to bed. I walked past Edward's room and heard groaning. I thought he was hurt so, I busted the door opened and gasped at what I saw. Edward was laying on his bed, naked, and holding his rather large endowment. His eyes popped open and he jumped out of bed, pulling on his boxers.

"Bella, what are you doing in here?!" he screamed.

"I heard you groaning, I thought you were in pain. I guess not," I whimpered. He sighed and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he whispered.

Suddenly, I felt curious. I wrapped my arms around his waist and played with the waistband of his boxers, which hung dangerously low. He moaned quietly and grabbed the hem of my t-shirt. I nodded and he pulled it over my head.

"Bella, we should stop," he said. I nodded and kissed his neck. He hummed and I kissed higher and higher until I reached his lips. He dipped his head down and kissed me and I felt all the romance movie clichés. The fireworks, the sparks, the burning sensation his hand left when he moved it to a different place.

It wasn't a matter of want, it was a matter of need, now that I've had him. I need him and every part of him. It felt as if I didn't need anything or anyone else but, him and this moment. He pulled away and led me to the bed. He looked at me, questioning me with his eyes. I nodded and he laid me on the bed. I looked in his eyes and it dawned on me. I pushed him off and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter Four: BiPolar Lady

**I know the last chapter was short as fug but, I am making up by making this chapter SUPER-DUPER long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But, I own the cuties, Breanna and Alana. :D**

**EPOV**

_What the fuck?_ I paced my room after Bella had left for hours. I was confused and slightly angry because the tease led me on. But, I'm only slightly angry because I could never be _fully _angry with Bella. My phone vibrated and I opened a text from Emmett.

**What it do, bro?- Em**

**Terrible.- E**

**Aw, did JailBait turn ya down?- Em**

I hated that, even though Emmett acted like he was five, he knew everything.

**She turned me on then turned me down.- E**

**Ha.- Em**

I glared at my cell phone and texted back.

**Goodbye, Emmett.- E**

**Adios, bro! ;D-Em**

I threw my phone on my bed and sighed. I was doing that a lot too. Sighing. _God, I'm such a chick._ I walked out of my bedroom and headed towards the guest room. Why? I have no motherfucking clue. Once I was in front of the guest room door, I heard singing. I opened the door slowly and there was Bella, dancing around the room.

"Hey, I just met you and this crazy. But, here's my number so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you, baby. But, here's my number so call me maybe," she sang as she shook her hips. I finally cleared my throat and she looked up at me, her cheeks turning crimson. I smiled inwardly, knowing I'm the reason she's blushing. Then, I scolded myself. I am 35 years old for fuck's sake and she's only 19. The sexiest, most mature nineteen year old I've ever met, but nineteen nonetheless.

"How much did you see?" she asked as she crossed her arms. I noticed that it's her defense mechanism, like she's trying to block me out.

"Not much, I swear." I think she could tell I was lying because she grabbed a pillow off her bed and threw it at me. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts, slipping them on and crossing her arms once again. I crossed my arms also, mocking her in a way.

"Liar," she said and stepped closer.

"I don't lie," I lied. She laughed sharply and stepped closer.

"Everyone lies. You lie, I lie. Lots of lies," she said as she stepped closer so that our faces were only an inch apart. I closed the gap and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She kissed back, only to pull away and shake her head. I scowled and unraveled myself from her.

"Call me maybe?" I teased and she whacked me with nearest pillow. She pushed me out of the room and closed the door. I chuckled quietly and headed back to my room.

Best sleep I had ever had.

**This is a filler chapter, which is why it is so short. -_-**

**So, ya know. Review, subscribe, listen to Call Me Maybe.**


	5. This Is Not A Chapter, HELP

Hello, loyal readers.

I just wanted to say that this isn't a chapter, but an invitation. You see, I have the worst writer's block at this time and I am so busy with work, school and such. It would be so helpful if I can get two people to be co-writers with me on this story. I would help immensely.

Ciao,

Vous Etes Belle


End file.
